


Touched by the stars

by CreateOwnHell



Series: Sun. Moon. Stars [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Showki, soft, when will i learn to tag these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Never leaving you.





	Touched by the stars

Life is messy. You never know what the day might bring.

And Kihyun really wished he could go back to sleep and start the day all over again.

So he was a little cranky, you could say he stepped out of the bed with the wrong foot.

But there was no reason for him to be pissed off at Hyunwoo. Especially when he didn’t even do anything.

And Hyunwoo knew that, knew how Kihyun’s emotions sometimes work. And he took whatever Kihyun threw at him with patience.

It was just mostly comments under his breath about everything that annoyed him.

Until suddenly everything went from zero to one hundred real quick.

Which ended up angry Kihyun running outside, leaving behind confused members. Leaving behind a hurt Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo would search the ends of the earth for Kihyun. But luckily for him, Kihyun wasn’t that far away, he never was. He was sitting at the end of the street on a bench.

 

Kihyun was deep in thought, and almost didn’t notice Hyunwoo approach, but he always does.

‘’Don’t come any closer.’’ Kihyun told in an angry voice.

Hyunwoo stopped, because Kihyun’s word is the law.

‘’What did I do wrong Kihyun?’’

‘’Huh, so now I am back to Kihyun as well?’’ he raised his voice even more, luckily there were no people on the street this time around.

The sun was setting and it was getting dark. The street lamps turned on one by one.

‘’Talk to me please. So we can fix this.’’ Hyunwoo sounded desperate. The fear in his eyes, as if he was going to lose Kihyun right then and there sent a knife into Kihyun’s heart.

Why did he ever doubt Hyunwoo’s affections for him, when he was right there looking at him as if Kihyun will stomp all over his heart.

Hyunwoo’s eyes were shining under the street lights, mostly from the unshed tears.

But he still didn’t move.

It was Kihyun who got up and ran back to Hyunwoo. Back to his one and only.

Hyunwoo didn’t hesitate to engulf him into his arms.

‘’Love?’’

‘’Mm..?’’ Kihyun mumbled into Hyunwoo’s shirt, while inhaling his smell. And to think he almost considered throwing it away because of something so stupid.

‘’I’m sorry about earlier.’’

‘’It’s okay, I’m sorry I overreacted.’’

‘’You know I’m utterly and completely in love with you right?’’ Hyunwoo asked, and Kihyun almost turned into potato.

‘’Shut up.’’ Kihyun said, burying his head into Hyunwoo’s chest, feeling his fast heartbeat, that matched his own. ‘’I am too.’’ His whisper was almost inaudible.

Hyunwoo was looking at the sky and Kihyun pulled his head away from Hyunwoo, looking at him look up.

‘’I didn’t know you could see so many stars in the city. Look.’’ Hyunwoo said, he had a fond smile on his face.

‘’I am.’’ Kihyun said, his eyes still locked on Hyunwoo.

He was staring so intently, he didn’t notice that Hyuwoo had turned his gaze back to Kihyun.

‘’Is it okay if I kiss you?’’ Hyunwoo always tended to ask for permission, which sometimes pissed Kihyun off. But at the same time he loved it, because it just showed how much Hyunwoo respects him to never invade his space, never cross boundaries.

‘’Yes.’’

And this time, when their lips made contact, it was like they were creating galaxies with a simple touch.

It was like their first kiss all over again almost over a year later.

But better.

 

_I look at you like you are my sun._

_-I look at you like you are my moon._

_It’s like you put the stars in the sky._

_-I would take all the stars down for you._

_You are my soul._

_-You are my life._

_I regret a lot things. But never you._

_\- You are so beautiful, forever know._

_You shine in my life, shine forever._

_-I am in love with you Kihyun_

_I am in love with you Hyunwoo._

Kihyun felt the eyes that shine like the stars in the night sky on him. The stars that belonged to Hyunwoo.

And maybe Kihyun sometimes messes up, so does Hyunwoo.

There will be misunderstandings, it’s only human.

But it gets solved. It gets forgiven. It gets forgotten.

Because Hyunwoo is his.                                                       

His sun.

His moon.

His stars.

Hyunwoo is his whole universe.

And he will be damned if he lets Hyunwoo go.

Not now. Not ever.

 

Hyunwoo makes him feel loved and warm like the sun.

Keeps him safe and sound like the moon.

Lights up his life and guides him back home like the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this the SUN.MOON.STARS has come to an end~ T_T i really enjoy this type of writing and theme idk i might make part two maybe carrying this on but it's only a thought so far no plans have been made 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing.  
> idk how i fell into the pattern of every part coming out on the 10th of the month hahaha
> 
> also if u was wondering what Kihyun was mad about, it's all up for interpretation there is no wrong or right answer hahaha


End file.
